


To Scold An Angel

by Salustra



Series: kept!verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wesley and Spike deal with telling Angel. <br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution. <br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. ) <br/>Content: m/m slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Scold An Angel

Wesley spent a few days getting Spike settled before he went back into the office. He didn't shower Spike's scent off. 

Angel looked up. "Hello, Wes, how was your...." His voice trailed off. "Spike! What the hell have you been doing with him?" His voice was tight and angry. 

"At the moment anything I damned well please. He tells me that you've known for almost a year he was helpless against humans and you abandoned him to the tender mercies of Buffy and her lot. Is that true?" 

Wes' whip-like voice made Angel cringe as if he'd been hit. "Yes. Figured she could take better care of him," Angel said softly. 

Wes' voice was still hard. "Well she didn't. He was starved when I found him, selling himself to anyone with a bit of money. He could have been killed by some overenthusiastic john or some human seriel killer before I found him. So I've got him now and you don't have a say in the matter. You abandoned your right to have a say a year ago." 

Angel didn't like it but Wes was right, damn him. He'd left Spike alone instead of gathering him like family. "But... the whole curse thing...." 

"You think the way to perfect happiness lies in Spike? Wouldn't blame you, I'm damn near perfectly happy myself. That just makes you a coward and someone who didn't think himself strong enough to resist temptation. I don't excuse you for not trying." 

"Back off, Wesley," Angel said. He'd gone from cowed back to angry. "You must know he'd be better off with me." 

"I doubt it. And I'm not giving him up. But I have a proposition. You come over tonight and ask him if he wants to go off with you or stay with me. I'll honor his decision." 

"I'll do that then." 

Wesley just smiled. He'd talked to Spike enough he was fairly confident of Spike's answer. All the same, he was going to phone him and give him fair warning of their visitor tonight. 

~~~~

Wesley drove in his car, leading Angel in his, out to the house. They came inside to the delicious smells of something amazing cooking. 

Spike had decided to lay it on thick for Angel, to make him aware of how much he'd do for Wesley and now would _not_ do for Angel. He came out in leather pants and no shirt, bearing dishes of food. 

"Master," said Spike. "I didn't know there was company. I made plenty of food though. Chicken cacciatorre and fettucine and some fresh bread. " Spike could cook and was inordinately proud of his skills. Angel never ate. 

Angel barked. "Stop this charade at once. I've come to take you off with me." 

Spike spared Angel a small glance then dropped at Wes' feet. "Have I displeased you? Are you sending me away?" 

Angel growled at the sight of Spike at Wesley's feet. 

Wes petted Spike's head. "No, pet, though if you want to go with him you can." 

Spike shook his head. "No, no I don't. Very happy right here." 

"What the fuck do you mean no? You're my childe," Angel barked out. 

"You gave up the right to pull that card at Thanksgiving last year when you left me, abandoned me to the tender mercies of humans that hated me." Spike's eyes flashed defiance. "You _left_ me there, knowing I was helpless. You lost your right, I don't respond to Sire/Childe bullshit. Wes has been properly feeding me and helping me off the streets for months now. He wants me and he keeps me safe, you're just pissed cos some ancient property rights you think you have on me got violated. Fuck. Off. Wanker." 

Angel was thunderstruck. Was that really what he'd done? He'd assumed Buffy would understand, would take care of Spike. He was going to have to digest the rest. Why did he want Spike so badly now when he'd been perfectly happy to leave him to Buffy before? 

"Convinced, Angel?" Wesley asked with a raised eyebrow. "You can either be polite and stay for dinner or leave now." 

Angel muttured and headed for the door. Wesley followed and closed it after him, locking it. He gave a slight smile to Spike. "Well, you're well and truly mine now. No one else will come looking. So are you happy being kept by me?" 

Spike gave a wry grin in return. "Very happy. Telling him off was rather satisfying, by the by. Declaring my intentions and all." Spike turned his attention back to the food, serving it up. 

"So do I get dinner ever night?" Wesley had to admit it all smelled very good. 

"Just keep food in the pantry and the fridge and I can always come up with something. I like to cook." Spike finished dishing up as Wesley settled into a chair, and Spike into the other one. 

"Mmm may have to fuck you in the kitchen after this," Wesley said with a wicked smile of promise. 

"We haven't done the kitchen yet," Spike chuckled. "May as well start tonight." 

~~~~

Later in the bedroom, Wesley was stroking Spike's spank-reddened ass in the afterglow of another glorious shag. "I am one very lucky Watcher. Master sounds to much like some dreadful porn novel, by the way. Call me Sir." 

Spike moaned and lauhed softly. "Sir it is. sir, as gratifying as it is to me that you want me, are you prepared for Angel's ongoing pique and anger?" 

"Yes. He's a dear friend and he's also made it clear he wants my body, which he is not going to get. I can handle some ill temper."

"Figures he'd want you Sir. You're his type." 

"Type?" Wesley had never considered Angel had a 'type'. 

"Blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, English, slender and compact. My hair was close to your shade at one point, and I wore glasses. Penn his firstborn, same type." 

"Oh my. Well that makes two of us he doesn't get." 

"Which will only make him keener on you. Sir, watch out for him. He may be all soul-having now but Angelus is still down there." 

"I'll be careful. Now, let's see if we can find a better use for that mouth than talking...."


End file.
